


Truth or Dare

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, F/M, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, bowfuma, seamista - Freeform, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 9: Hanging with FriendsAdora and Glimmer decide to have a slumber party with all of their friends, and they end up playing truth or dare





	Truth or Dare

It was a good day to take a break. A good day to gather all of the princesses and their friends. Today was a good day to sit back, relax, and just hang out.

Adora smiled as she and Glimmer cleaned up their room, stopping every so often for soft kisses and touched on each other's backs.

Of course, there were times where they got a little too carried away, but those were times they'd rather not mention, times that ended in giggles and heavy breaths.

So, with only those short pauses, they continued to clean, getting ready for a slumber party.

Of course, Bow was the first to arrive. He brought a bottle of champaign and a bunch of happy thoughts, ready to have a great night.

Perfuma was next, followed by Mermista, with a happy Sea Hawk on her arm. Frosta came as well, all cozy with a stuffed husky toy nestled in her arms.

Sea Hawk had brought a case of ale, which was dispersed between everyone other than Frosta, who was instead given a sparkling apple juice.

After a few hours of just general talking and chatting, Frosta could be seen passed out on the windowsill, the cushions supporting her as she slept. After all, it was pretty late for the 12 year old.

The other princesses were still awake, as were the two men in the group.

Glimmer was leaning against Adora, the latter rubbing circles into the queen's back. Perfuma was laying against Bow, who had a face that was redder than a tomato. And Sea Hawk was singing quiet sea shanties as he was laying across Mermista's legs.

It seemed as if everyone was a couple now, each enjoying all of the company that everyone else brought with them.

And everything was going so well, until Bow decided to bring up an idea. "Guys, let's play truth or dare! It'll be so much fun! We can all learn more about each other! What do you say?"

Knowing that they all would lose the conversation and Bow would get his way, they all agreed to the silly game idea.

So, they all sat upright, making a circle as to ask the questions where everyone can hear.

To decide who went first, Sea Hawk came up with the idea to spin the empty bottle of champaign, and they all watched in wonder as it slowed down, stopping in the direction of Perfuma.

"Oh! It is my turn! I get the first question!" The flower princess looked around the small circle, her eyes settling on Mermista. "Mermista! Do you choose the truth or the dare?"

Mermista sighed, acting as if she were already done with this game. "I'll choose truth."

Perfuma giggled, moving her hand to politely cover her face. "How long have you had a crush on Sea Hawk?"

Mermista stiffened, seeming as if she did not want to answer Perfuma's question. "Three years," she muttered under her breath, her face turning red.

Sea Hawk was in awe at her answer. He pulled the princess of the seas into his arms, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Ew, stop it," Mermista replies to his actions, though everyone could tell that she liked the situation she was in.

"Now it's like, my turn, I guess." Mermista looked around, glaring straight at Bow. "Bow, truth or dare?"

Bow wasn't one for choosing dare, seeing as he wanted to keep his appearance as a sweet guy up. So, of course, he chose truth.

"How long have you and Perfuma been dating?" Mermista have them a sneer, knowing that she had them trapped.

Bow stiffened as he heard the question. "We made it official at the battle of Bright Moon," he said, casting his eyes downward. "And we didn't want to tell anyone until the time is right."

Perfuma gave her own insight to this. "And I believe right now is the best of the times!" Everyone else in the room admired just how positive the princess of flowers could be.

However, right now, it was Bow's turn. And he had two things in mind, both directed at the lesbian couple sitting across from him. But, as he didn't want to start something just yet, he decided to go easy, and attack Glimmer. "Truth or dare, Glimmer. Truth or dare."

Glimmer knew that this was Bow, and he knew how his dares worked. He would do something to make her highly uncomfortable, something that would embarrass her in front of all of the princesses. "I choose truth."

Bow grinned, hoping she would choose truth. "How long have you known that you were gay for Adora?"

Glimmer's eyes widened. At least it wasn't as bad as she was expecting. "Entrapta's castle. I was already in awe of She-Ra, but seeing Adora go big and dumb on me really smoothed it over and yup, I started getting a crush on her."

Bow looked at her, his eyes doing that weird heart eye emoji thing.

Everyone else seemed disinterested in the game, so Glimmer shot the question back at Bow. "Truth or dare, Bow?"

"Dare," he sneered, hoping it wouldn't be anything bad.

"Kiss Perfuma."

Bow shrugged off the dare, placing a gentle kiss on Perfuma's lips. Perfuma got all giggly and sleepy after that, curling up in Bow's lap.

No one had noticed that Sea Hawk And Mermista curled up next to each other, falling fast asleep. 

Naturally, as there were only three players left, Bow decided to choose the one who hadn't spoken. "Adora, truth or dare."

"Dare." Glimmer's eyes widened when she heard her girlfriend speak.

Bow had his shot, his one shot to give Adora even more power over the queen.

"Pet Glimmer's wings."

It was a simple request, and a simple dare. Adora did as she was told, moving her hand to brush through Glimmer's surprisingly soft feathers, just barely starting to sprout from her back.

Glimmer stiffened, a loud gasp escaping her lips. Thankfully, it didn't wake up the three sleeping princesses or the sleeping pirate.

"Okay okay okay, this game is over!" Glimmer whisper shouted, pushing away from Adora. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She disappeared in a flash of sparkles, reappearing on her bed.

Adora shrugged, quickly apologizing to Bow and wishing him a goodnight, climbing the steps up too Glimmer's bed.

Glimmer was already curled up in a ball, facing away from Adora. Of course, the honorary princess couldn't let her girlfriend stay as she was, so she wrapped her arms around her, giving her a small kiss on the neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen." Adora nuzzled her face into the back of Glimmer's neck, hoping that the queen would accept her apology.

"It's okay, Adora. My wings are just... They're really sensitive. Just ask if you want to touch them, okay?" Glimmer moved away from Adora, turning to look into her eyes.

"I promise I'll ask," Adora said, placing a small kiss on the other's lips. "Now let's get some sleep." Adora made herself comfortable, Glimmer resting in her arms. "Goodnight, Glimmer," she managed to yawn out before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away but I tried to keep it short, so sorry if it's a bit rushed...


End file.
